Toying With Love
by Sakura Diaries
Summary: DISCONTINUED. I may write on fictionpress and write this story from an original perspective.
1. Babysitting

**Toying With Love**

**  
Important Note: **The gang all live in Tokyo City and they all have their alices but it's in secret. There's no such thing as Alice Academy here and only really few people do have alices.

**Babysitting**

Mikan Sakura was beyond livid. Her day was already a product of unfortunate events, and now it seemed hell bent on continuing making her life a living hell. She had just gotten home, expecting to have a long relaxing bath followed by a get together with her best friend, Imai Hotaru when her mother suddenly sprang news on her that made her doubt the existence of god.

"Mikan, dear," Her mother started sweetly, making Mikan looked warily at her. She knew that tone, and nothing good ever comes from it. "Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga is going away today, and is in need for someone to baby-sit little Youichi." Mrs. Sakura looked at her daughter expectantly.

"No, I'm not going to baby-sit." Mikan said quickly. She didn't want to be stuck with that devil child again. "And besides, I'm going to meet up with Hotaru."

"Mikan, you know that you are the only who can do it." Her mother's voice was becoming stern, letting her know that she had to cancel her previous engagement. "And plus, the pay is good.

Mikan rolled her eyes. Yeah, she knew they weren't as rich as the Hyuuga's or even some other people but they were not _that_ poor. Granted, she had to have a part-time job to pay her tuition - at least they still eat three times a day.

"Yeah I know, but mom, why can't Natsume do that?" Mikan reasoned as a last resort. "He's his older brother, and god knows he's the only one who can subdue that mons- err… kid!" Mikan smiled sheepishly as her mother gave her the 'look'.

Mrs. Sakura shook her head.

"He can't, he had to go to a group study… I think."

Mikan snorted, even her mother was unsure of what she was saying. Natsume Hyuuga? Studying? You'd have better luck seeing him knighted by the king because of his untouchable arrogance than that. It was just simply too far-fetched.

"Mom, you can't honestly believe that!" Mikan exclaimed disbelievingly, putting her hands up in the air for effect.

The elder of the two women seemed to contemplate it for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Oh well, then, because he's a man, dear."

But before Mikan could wreak havoc because of her mother's inexplicable reasoning, a ring of the doorbell saved her mother from Mikan's wrath.

"I'm coming," Mrs. Sakura's voice rang out as she quickly went to her savior but halfway walking, she stopped and turned to her daughter (who was still stunned), smiling brightly. "Thank you Mikan-chan, you are really the best daughter ever. Mrs. Hyuuga wants you there at seven, so don't be late."

Mikan, after a few moments of shocked silence, groaned loudly.

Her life just couldn't get any worse.

Or so, she thought.

* * *

Mikan Sakura stared at the gates of the Hyuuga Mansion as if she was going to enter the gates of hell. She was still traumatized by the littlest Hyuuga because the last time she baby-sat the devil child, he gave her a snake, a real live cold-blooded reptile legless snake - an incident that left her in bed with a cold fever for two days. 

Mikan gulped inwardly as she got the keys –courtesy of her mother, since they were, as all of you may have guessed by now, very close to the Hyuuga's- and proceeded to unlock the gate. Walking slower than usual, she reached the dreaded door and considered if she was going to knock or just get the hell out of here but before she came to a decision, the door bolted open to reveal the sweet smiling face of Mrs. Hyuuga, much to Mikan's relief. Well, at least, the king of arrogance had already left since he would have been the one answering the door.

"Oh hello, Mikan-chan!" she greeted warmly as she ushered her inside. "I'm really sorry about this but I really need someone to baby-sit my baby Youichi, but you know how he is and he's well… enthusiasm. You are the only one he really…liked." (Translation: You are the only one who had baby-sat and lived to tell the world because of your ever-ready nullifying alice.)

Liked? Mikan snorted silently. Hardly -maybe liked to torture and give nightmares that might put her into a coma someday.

"It's okay, Mrs. Hyuuga." Mikan said as she faked a smile. "It's always a pleasure to be here."

"That's good to know." Mrs. Hyuuga said as she smiled brightly and then started rummaging her purse. "I really wished Natsume was like you, that boy is always out. I don't even see much of him and we're in the same house." A hint of sadness could be heard from her voice and Mikan felt angrier at the eldest son of the Hyuuga family.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hyuuga. I'm sure he's been busy with some… extra-curricular activities." Mikan almost choked with her own lie but managed to keep a straight face. She knew what Natsume was really doing and you can hardly call it extra-curricular but a mother could dream.

"Thanks again, Mikan-chan. I really appreciate it." Mrs. Hyuuga said truthfully and then gave her a peck on the cheek. "Well then, I have to go now, my husband's already in the car and you know how the Hyuuga men and waiting are."

Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Oh please, don't let me keep you. Just enjoy your time and I'll take good care of little Youichi." She said reassuringly as she waved Mrs. Hyuuga off. She closed the door and then leaned on it. Even if she'd done this in like a million times already, it still didn't fail to amaze her how big the Hyuuga Mansion really is. With its 20 bedrooms, two large living rooms and kitchens, their own gym, a huge swimming pool and a beautiful garden which was magnificently decorated, it was such a shame that all this would go to such unworthy hands someday.

A loud crash made her broke out of her reverie.

She cursed silently when she realized she was off to lala land again while the renowned Hyuuga Monster roams free. She quickly went upstairs and into the previously mentioned devil child and Hyuuga monster's room, finding it in total mess and the source of the loud crash which was an expensive looking vase but the culprit was nowhere to be found.

Mikan's eyes narrowed as she looked around the room.

"Youichi, I know you're here somewhere and don't even think of pulling something with your alice. You know that won't work on me."

Mikan heard something rustling before a miniature version of Mr. Hyuuga came out. His silver hair and trademark ruby-red eyes of the Hyuuga family stood out as he glared at her viciously. She knew he never liked her because he can never use his alice of ghosts on her and give her terrible nightmares effortlessly. He had to resort doing something by hand like the giving of snakes and other horrifying stuffs.

"Not you again." He moaned as his glare intensified.

"Don't take that tone with me kid." Mikan said as she glared back. "I'm not too happy being stuck with you either." She wasn't naturally like this with kids, because actually, when the spawn of the devil, Youichi, still hasn't graced them with his presence, she was rather fond of kids and loved to take care of them.

But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted again when she felt something hit her square on the face. It was chocolate – a melted expired chocolate.

"Haha! That's what you get for being such an ugly hag!" Youichi said as he quickly run out of the room followed by a loud resounding laugh.

Mikan growled, taking off the remains of the chocolate in one hand and quickly run after the spawn of the devil.

"You are so going to pay for this!"

And so, after a series of going up and down the stairs and around the various bedrooms and living rooms, Mikan Sakura finally caught the Hyuuga Monster and then rubbed the chocolate she was holding all over his face.

"Ha! That's what you get for calling me ugly!" Mikan said, very pleased with herself.

Youichi glared at her making her smile at him even more. Honestly, if the littlest Hyuuga wasn't such a monster, he would be as cute as a button.

"That's unfair. You're bigger and older than me." Youichi pouted angrily.

Mikan ruffled his hair and then took his hand.

"Don't worry, you'll get big and old as me too someday but now it's time for a bath." Mikan reassured and then started dragging him towards the bathroom.

"What? A Bath? No, I don't wan to!" Youichi moaned and tried to make Mikan let go of him but failed to no avail.

"Sorry, kid. But you have to or your mother's gonna kill me." Mikan said, tightening her hold on him. After a few moments, they reached the bathroom – much to Mikan's relief since Youichi was really becoming harder to handle. She proceeded to open the door, when once again; it bolted open before she can reach the knob to reveal Natsume Hyuuga in all his towel dressed glory.

It wasn't the first time she'd seen a guy half-naked however it certainly was the first time she'd seen the eldest son of the Hyuuga family who was known to be Tokyo's ultimate playboy only clad in a towel, and boy, it was a true eye-candy. But before she could even get a hold of herself, her eyes gaze traveled downwards to chest and muscled torso then noticed in shocking delight the towel was close to slipping.

"Keep staring, I might do a trick." A haughty voice said making Mikan looked up at him.

"I wasn't." she denied heatedly as a blush crept up her cheeks.

Youichi snorted making Mikan glare at him.

"See not even Youichi believed you're petty excuse." Natsume said, smirking.

Mikan's glare hardened as she fixed her eyes on the older Hyuuga.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to a," Mikan snickered, "certain group study."

"I was but then it got cancelled." He said simply and then proceeded to go to his room, only to be stopped by Mikan who was still dragging Youichi with the other hand.

"Wait," Mikan said as she made Natsume turn around with her free hand. "Does this mean you're not going anywhere tonight?"

Natsume's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Yes."

Mikan's face shined with delight and then pushed Youichi into his brother's hands.

"Really? OK then thanks! Just give him a bath and then make him sleep before 9! Buh-bye then!" But before Mikan can bolt out of there, a hand grabbed her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked rather accusingly.

"In my home. Duh." Mikan said with a roll of her eyes.

"And why?"

"Because that's where I live." Mikan said bluntly making Natsume's eyes narrow even more.

"No you're not going anywhere. My mom told you to baby-sit and that's what you're going to do." He said with finality in his voice.

"But you're here already!" Mikan protested but Natsume already left her with Youichi who was scowling like there's no tomorrow at the moment.

Mikan glowered at the retreating back of Natsume.

"You do know I hate your brother to pieces." Mikan said bitingly at Youichi.

"Yeah, well don't worry he hates you too because he's the one who really called you an ugly hag." Youichi said, a little too honestly.

Mikan breathed heavily, trying to control her anger.

This was truly going to be a long night.

To be continued…

* * *

"**This is not my first story but I'm still new so give me your comments and review please! I know it may sound a little cliché but it'll get better with the succeeding chapters!!! Well, thanks for reading!"**

**-Sakura Diaries**


	2. A Late Night Walk

**A Late Night Walk**

The Hyuuga family was known to be one of the richest families in Japan and one of the few to have alices but what was more renowned than their family's wealth was their eldest son – Natsume Hyuuga A.K.A Tokyo's ultimate playboy. He is what is expected of him - arrogant, charming, filthy rich and of course, has the capability to make girls swoon within a 5 mile radius. Really, he wasn't hard to miss since his mere presence demands attention- a fact that greatly disturbed Mikan in her current predicament.

She had been trying to catch Youichi for almost an hour because he had gotten away before she could even turn on the shower. She had never seen him run so fast and it was almost funny to watch the devil child cringed in fear of water IF it hadn't resulted into the annoyance of the older Hyuuga - who was now standing in front of her with a scowl on his face and the trademark tapping of foot impatiently with arms crossed.

"Erm… may I help you?" Mikan asked, uncertainly and little bit embarrassed. She wasn't used to being stared at since she wasn't popular in any aspect of life.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked, his infamous glare in sight.

Mikan fidgeted.

"Um… Well, Youichi had to take bath but he doesn't want to so-"

"Youichi," He suddenly called loudly as he saw a silver blur from upstairs. "Get down here this instant."

The so-called blur abruptly stopped and grudgingly walked down the stairs while his babysitter stood beside his older brother, her mouth opened and eyes widened.

"Go take a bath now." Natsume said in a voice that Mikan swore could rival her mother's. "I want you at bed by 9pm." And with that said, he promptly walked out, leaving a very stunned Mikan behind.

"Yes, oniichan." Youichi said, and as if defeated, walked bitterly towards the bathroom.

Mikan who had been staring incredulously at the exchange of the two brothers finally broke out of her trance and a very unladylike curse came out from her lips. She just can't believe that she tried to catch the devil child for like an hour and all it took from Natsume was a couple of words and ta da – the boy was showering already. Killing someone suddenly became a very enticing idea

* * *

It was already half past nine and much to Mikan's relief, Youichi was safely tucked in bed and she hadn't seen a single hair of the older Hyuuga. She sighed loudly as she leaned more comfortably against the sofa. It wasn't that she hated Natsume. Okay. She did – a lot. But it was an understandable fact since he had always looked down upon her and then there was the incident. 

It was that one time when she was just a child and her family was short on money. And then, she was brought to the Hyuuga Mansion for the first time by her family. At first, she really didn't know why they came there but the reason became clear when she met the only child of the Hyuuga then.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing here?" a rude voice asked, making little Mikan looked at the young boy.

"Um, mommy told me to sit here and wait for them." Mikan said, nervously since the boy was glaring at her coldly.

The young boy sneered at her.

"Don't tell me you're here to take OUR money! Again!"

Mikan stared at him with widened eyes.

"No we aren't!"

"Yes you are! I've seen your mom before and she's a money stealer!"

And with that said, they became mortal enemies. When Mikan's family visited the Hyuugas, the two of them always bickered with each other. Although, much too both parents' relief, the feud between their children died somewhat when they entered their high school years. It may not be a vast improvement, but an improvement nonetheless.

Mikan shook her head violently as she realized just who she was thinking about. She shouldn't think about him. He wasn't worth it. Arrgh, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga should go home soon. She was literally going crazy and her mind was becoming occupied with unwanted things.

And as if her prayers were answered, she saw a car stopped and after a few moments, the door was opened by Mrs. Hyuuga followed closely by Mr. Hyuuga. She had a soft tired smile on her face while her husband had a scowl very similar to their sons' faces.

Mikan smiled brightly and greeted both of them.

"Welcome home, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga!"

Mr. Hyuuga just nodded in acknowledgment and headed towards their room while Mrs. Hyuuga stayed behind.

"Hello Mikan, how was your night" Mrs. Hyuuga asked, as she looked for her wallet in her bag.

"It was good, Youichi was like an angel." Mikan said in a stressed voice. She never did like lying, but when she's in this house, she always has to. "And your eldest son got his meeting cancelled so he's home too." Mikan added, making Mrs. Hyuuga stopped rummaging through her purse and looked at her.

"What? Do you mean that Natsume was here all along?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked, her face looking stern.

"Erm, yes. Actually, he never left the house." Mikan answered truthfully, knowing full well that Natsume's going to get in trouble. Mrs. Hyuuga would have made him baby-sit instead of her if she knew he never went to the so-called meeting.

Mrs. Hyuuga's eyes narrowed.

"Where is he?"

"In his room." Mikan replied.

Mrs. Hyuuga's eyes narrowed even more but didn't say anything about that matter.

"Thank you again Mikan," Mrs. Hyuuga said as she once again smiled and then handed her the payment. "Don't leave yet alright? Wait for just a second."

Mikan nodded gratefully as she saw Mrs. Hyuuga head upstairs. After a few minutes of waiting, Mikan saw a disgruntled Natsume walked down the stairs in a manner very similar to his brother.

"Mikan-chan!" a voice suddenly called out upstairs. Mikan looked up and saw Mrs. Hyuuga, waving at her. Mikan looked from the furious Natsume and then his sweet mother. No, not again. She had already seen it before and it's going to happen again! Natsume i-

"-s going to give you a ride to your home alright? And no buts! It's already late!" Mrs. Hyuuga cut her off quickly when she saw Mikan was about to protest. Mikan visibly slouched but nodded anyway. She knew she can't do anything about it. Heck, even Natsume can't.

Faking a smile again, Mikan said, "Thanks again Mrs. Hyuuga!"

"Oh it's no problem dear. You've been such a great help…unlike other people I know." Mrs. Hyuuga's said as she looked pointedly at Natsume while her eldest son just "hmphed" and then headed out of the mansion. "Now go, and please be safe."

Mikan nodded again, waved "bye" and then followed Natsume out of the mansion. She frowned as she saw him turning on his motorcycle. She really didn't want to take that – not after what happened the first time.

"Hop on!" Natsume said, irritated already.

"No way!" Mikan said, shaking her head violently.

Natsume glared at her.

"You have no choice." Natsume said, his voice turning cold. "It's either this or walk home which I can't let you do since my mother's going to kill me."

Mikan looked at him disbelievingly.

"You have cars- lots of them!" Mikan said, pointing to the many cars in the garage. "Why do we have to take this… this sorry excuse for a vehicle!"

Natsume's glare hardened.

"I'm repeating this for the last time, hop on now!"

"I'd rather walk, thank you very much." Mikan said, stubbornly as she started walking towards the gate.

"Suit yourself." Natsume said, getting of off his motorcycle. He had enough. He certainly didn't give a damn about what happens to her.

But even with that declaration, he felt a small tug in his heart.

* * *

Mikan was walking home, alone and at night. She still has a few blocks to go before she reached her house and she was getting scared by the minute. Tokyo was a city and a city is a very dangerous place to live in. Mikan was now calling herself stupid for not having taken Natsume's offer. Normally, a driver of the Hyuugas would have taken her but they were all on a day-off apparently and so, Natsume had to, for the second time around. She never did like it the first time she was forced to ride the previously mentioned stupid vehicle and she promised that she would never ride on it again. 

Suddenly, she saw something that made her freeze all over. Standing in front of her was two visibly drunken men. The fact that they were drunk did nothing to appease her fear. They were looking at her with faces that promise danger and bodily harm. She told herself to run but her feet seemed to have glued on the spot.

"Well, wha' do we hash here?" the taller of the two slurred. From the way the shorter of the two held him, it was obvious that he was the one more intoxicated and if fear wasn't clouding her head at the moment, she could have outrun them without worry of being chased. Then, the one who was more sober grabbed her arm tightly and inescapable. This was two facts that Mikan noticed a little too late as she stared unbelievingly at her own stupidity.

"She's a beauty, man!" the shorter one stated, a distant hunger loomed in his eyes. "Wanna have a go with her?"

"shhuure!" the taller man grabbed her other arm as well.

This finally snapped Mikan into reality. She was going to be raped!

"St-stay away from me or I'll scream!" Mikan exclaimed, as she looked around and found that not even a cat was in sight.

The two's smile became even wider, and the grip even tighter.

"That's no use. No one can and will hear you." The more sober man said.

Mikan was really scared now because even though she has a nullifying alice, it only works with people who have alices and she never tried it on normal people before.

"Please, I'll give you anything. My money or even my purse! Just let me go!" Mikan begged. She was already close to crying.

"We don't give a damn about that, shweeeetheart." The other man smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"We want you." The shorter man said as he made a move to get closer to her.

Mikan was at a loss of what to do. Her feet have lost its mobility and her voice seemed to turn mute.

And then, they got a hold of her.

Mikan didn't even have the chance to react when they both started ripping out her blouse and then followed by her skirt.

Her underwear barely covered her now.

Tears started to flow in her face as they both pinned her down, knocking her head on the hard floor in the process. But before they can have a taste of her, she saw a pair of furious red eyes.

Natsume Hyuuga had come to the rescue.

To be continued…

* * *

"**Thanks and sorry for the late update!!!"**

**-Sakura Diaries**


	3. A Whole New Light

**A Whole New Light**

"Oh for the love of god, stop crying!" Natsume said as he awkwardly pat the young woman in his arms but that only made her cry harder. He had beaten the two gruesome men effortlessly and now, Mikan was sobbing uncontrollably in his chest. He can't blame her though. She was a centimeter to being rape and if it wasn't for him and his annoying conscience, she would have been.

Sometime after he had stormed back into his house, the annoying tug in his heart came back tenfold. Someone seemed to be hell bent on letting him know that something was wrong and it came in the form of his younger brother.

"Oniichan, I had a nightmare!" the frightened voice of Youichi made him looked at the doorway of his bedroom. There stood Youichi rubbing his eyes, showing that he was trying really hard not to cry. Natsume motioned him to come over. Youichi always came to him when he had a nightmare since his parents' bedroom was on the other side of the house, plus they were really close since as all rich kids experience, they hardly see their parents and Natsume flatly refused to have the same thing happened to him and his younger brother.

"Bad men were after mo-hic-mmy an-hic-d daddy! Even the o-hic-ld hag was th-hic-ere!" Youichi hiccupped. Natsume felt the feeling in his stomach worsened and he knew he had to go and made sure she was all right, mortal enemy or not. And with that he carried Youichi to his parents' room, and got the hell out of there.

The dread that something bad happened was confirmed when he saw an auburn haired girl getting molested in the middle of the street. He did not even need to look to know who it was as a blazing anger took over him and without a second thought, he hurled himself at those men and proceeded in beating them senseless.

After a few moments, her cries finally died down – only a few sniffs here and there. Natsume took this chance to wrap his jacket around her. He knew she had been surprised at the action and probably had realized that she was still in fact, in her underwear but she said nothing, only her tearstained face which turned deeply red showed a reaction.

"Get dressed and then we'll go." Natsume said shortly before turning around. He heard some ruffling noises and after a few minutes, a small meek voice said "I'm ready."

* * *

He was in deep shit.

That was the first thing he realized when his mother, backed up by his father and both Mikan's parents sentenced him to lifetime torture. Well, not really, because it was much WORSE. He, the richest boy in Tokyo, was going to become the mere babysitter of Mikan Sakura. He was told, rather threateningly, that he was too give her ride back and forth from her home to school and vise versa. And after what had happened, and the outrageous belief that IT was his FAULT, he wasn't even allowed to have any say in his forced-given duties.

And now, he was waiting outside their school, in the heat of the freaking sun thanks to Ms. I-Can-Do-Anything for at least thirty minutes now. Damn it. He was supposed to be somewhere else right now doing _important_ stuff and the bitch seems to think she's the most significant thing in the world to have him hang around here like some lost puppy.

"Hey Natsume-kun." a sudden sweet voice called out, making him almost lose his balance on his Honda Valkyrie Rune motocycle. Natsume looked up, and his face turned into pure annoyance when he saw who it was. It was Sumire – the girl who was hopelessly infatuated with him

"What do you want?" He said rather rudely.

Sumire kept her sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"If you're looking for Mikan, she went to her part time job already - at Keiko café."

Sumire didn't even received a reply as she heard a speeding motorcycle leave.

* * *

Natsume was beyond livid as he sped up more. He growled as the Keiko Café was within sight. The girl was going to pay for making him like her little driver. She was supposed to be at home but apparently, his mother clearly and loudly told him she wasn't. Slowing down, he quickly pulled his motorcycle to a stop in front of the little coffee shop. Customers inside and out of the said shop looked nervously at the young man who looks like he was going to burst into flames any moment now.

He pushed opened the door and entered, ignoring the gorgeous lady who attempted to flirt with him along the way. He didn't have the time for that anyway, even if he needed a good lay to get off the very bad mood he was in. He was here for a purpose and… His trails of thoughts were broken as his body completely stopped moving. His scarlet eyes widened as he took in the reason he was here. One question was running through his mind at the moment.

What the hell was she wearing?

A very short skirt that barely covered her long legs and a tight blouse with a low cleavage was supposed to be called her uniform. Even if he had seen her in his underwear, he never noticed that she had curves in all the right places. Although that may be impossible, given the state they were in, he was in no place and mood to think about those kinds of things. He shook his head quickly. _Damn hormones._ Nevertheless, nothing stopped him from grabbing his childhood enemy's hand and dragging her out of there even when he made the said girl accidentally pour coffee all over one of the customers.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" an aggravated and very surprised Mikan shouted as she tried very hard to get out of Natsume's iron steel grasp. One minute she was serving someone coffee and the next she was being hauled out of her job by some madman erm… Natsume. Scratch that, madman or Natsume, it doesn't really make a difference she thought as she finally had gotten out of his grasp after a relentless battle for her arm…only to be shoved a moment later to his motorcycle.

"Oi bitch, get on!" he said angrily as his glare intensified. "You've wasted my time as it is."

Mikan glared back furiously. "Why you! Who do you think you are?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." He said simply before riding his motorcycle. "Now get the fuck on. You're in serious trouble already. Don't make it worse." He warned.

Mikan ignored him and quickly headed towards the Keiko café. She didn't care how Natsume found out about her job and she still wasn't the least bit sorry for leaving him. It was his fault anyway.

"Mikan," She heard him called out her name which only came out when he was extremely pissed at her. Over the years of being forced to countless social gatherings and family dates, they had grown so accustomed to each other that even when they were clearly mortal enemies, they learned to call each other by their first name. Of course, it did help that both of their families were so close – they were practically forced to call each other by their first names. This only had gone on until junior high and now that they were in high school, they both completely stopped unless the said situation happens.

Mikan once again ignored him and entered the café. She saw the customer who was still wiping his shirt and was cursing like crazy. She cursed as well. Surely, she was going to be fired as she saw the manager apologize profusely to the customer. Realizing that she too had to apologize, she quickly walked to the customer and began bowing repeatedly.

"I'm really sorry sir! I promise it won't happen again!"

The customer looked like he was going to kill her as his face started to become red but before he could speak, the manager beat him to it.

"Of course it won't sir; she's not an employee here anymore." The manager stated coldly, completely ignoring her gasp and widened eyes. "Now please let me get you another coffee – on the house."

"It better be." The customer answered back just as coldly as he looked at her disdainfully.

Mikan's heart stopped. It was her third part time job this month and the quarterly exams were coming up. Her mother was only working for the Hyuugas and even though she knew she could ask for help anytime she wanted, her pride wouldn't let her. She felt tears flowing from her cheeks but she furiously rubbed them away. This was all Natsume's fault. Damn him! Damn him to hell!

And as if hearing her thoughts, she felt him beside her.

"I told you not to make it worse." He whispered in her ear before grabbing her by the arm again and dragging her to his motorcycle. Mikan didn't say anything. She was too busy planning his near death which included all the horrors in life – both imaginable and not.

"Now, we're going to do this my way." He started, as he looked straight at her. "One, when I go to your house, you will be ready by 7 in the morning or don't bother to go at all. Two, I will take you home at exactly five o'clock in the afternoon and if you ever pull something like this again, I'm going to make sure your parents are going to find out and will have the police surrounding the area within seconds. Clear?"

Mikan was torn between beating the hell out of him or simply wanting to kill him. How dare he go and get her fired just because of a stupid nonsense reason? And now he was laying down some freaking rules??? He's such a…

"Bastard! You freaking bastard!" Mikan raised her hand to slap him but his quick reflexes prevented the incoming slap.

"Idiot. That's not going to work, so for the last time, get your lousy butt on the motorcycle or else you'll know what will happen." He threatened and instantly, Mikan quieted down. It was a low blow and he knew he hurt her as he saw her flinched but he didn't need to deal with her drama. He was already pissed of what happened and now was not the time for him to deal with more petty issues.

* * *

Mikan may still have been furious at him but after being reminded of that _incident_, she promptly gave up her pride. She knew it was also partly her fault why he'd gone all insane since she had left without so much as a word. She knew it was a wrong thing to do, and made her look like a fool but she needed to go to her job. Knowing Natsume and his impeccable pride, he would never agree to give her a ride to her job then to her home so she hadn't had much choice than just leave him. Now though, she had no choice but to follow him.

Mikan sighed heavily as she loosened her hold on Natsume's shoulder. They maybe riding on a motorcycle and was going on a very fast speed but she didn't want to wrap her hands around his waist. Not to mention that she was still mad at him, it was well, to put it frankly, too intimate for her and Lord knows she just had too much intimacy to last a lifetime.

The fear she felt when those men undressed her was enough to send chills through her body. She was, for the first time in her life, scared shitless. Even now, in a sunny afternoon where people were still around, she was frightened. She had been traumatized – that was much clear. Unknowingly, she tightened her hold on Natsume making him stiffen.

She saw the familiar road where she had been almost… No, she can't even say it. She closed her eyes, wanting to forget the whole ordeal but she was shocked by what appeared in her mind. A young man with raven hair and scarlet eyes – Natsume. He was the one who saved her from those…those bastards. He was the one who held her until her eyes could not cry anymore. He even offered his jacket, took her home and now, was her own personal driver. Forced or not, she still hadn't thanked him! And even if he had gotten her fired (which again was partly her fault), he still deserved to be thanked.

Mentally kicking her self for being so ungrateful, she moved to tap his shoulder when suddenly; his motorcycle came to a halt. She saw her house and promptly got down.

"Now, remember the rules I made." He reminded her. "Those people will eat things like you for lunch." He warned, and of course, she knew what he was talking back.

Mikan shuddered and watched him turn on his motorcycle. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed his arm.

Natsume shot at her with an annoyed and surprised look but nevertheless waited for her to speak.

"I er- just wanted to thank you." She explained.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Sakura. And forget what happened. Just do what I say."

She didn't know why but her insides flushed when Natsume, in his own way, tried to comfort her. Anger forgotten, she smiled and then, out of impulse, planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. Never planned to wait for any reaction, she quickly spun and went to her house. Her heart was racing and her breathing hardening. She peered at the window, hoping that Natsume will be there clutching his cheek with a surprised and not a disgusting look on his face. But alas, he was nowhere to be found. She felt her chest constrict and she cursed.

_Damn impulses._

To be continued…

* * *

"**I finally updated! Yes, and this chapter was hell to write I tell you! I just hope the next chapter would not be so much! Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I was totally blown away by the response I got from all of you! Please keep on reviewing! I will try to get the next up and running sooner than this one did! "**

**- Sakura Diaries**


	4. An Unwanted Debt

**An Unwanted Debt**

It was three weeks since the incident happened and Mikan's life was finally getting back to normal. Well, as normal as her life can get anyway. She thought dryly. She was still in training for her alice since she apparently had a very powerful alice but she, as her parents always say, had no control on it whatsoever. But that was not only her problem; she was also jobless. The tuition fee in their school had gone up another notch and it was burning her parents' pockets to hell.

"This is all Natsume's fault!" she muttered to herself angrily. "If it wasn't for hi-"

"Mikan, dear, stop talking to yourself," Her mother cut her off, not really caring that talking to oneself is not to be taken lightly. "And help me with this stuff." Mikan saw her mother trying to balance the grocery she just bought that morning. It was unusual to see her buy so many stuff so that could only mean one thing.

"Mom, don't tell me," Mikan said, as her eyes narrowed. "You borrowed money again."

"Well no, actually…" Her mother paused as if contemplating if she should tell her or not.

"What? You do know that dad's not going to like this." She snapped, angry that her mother was even trying to deny it. Her mother knew how much she hated borrowing from the Hyuugas. Although, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga thought nothing of it, their offspring were an entirely different matter. Besides, it was hell on the ego since the devil child always throws it in her face whenever possible. This feeling was shared mutual between her and her father.

Instead of a reply, her mother sighed grimly before heading towards the kitchen to prepare their lunch. It was a Sunday but her father still had work. Actually, Mikan couldn't ever remember him not working for 24/7. It was also one of the reasons why her dad hated borrowing from the Hyuugas. He worked hard, really hard but being a high school graduate could only get you so far.

"What?" she repeated again as she followed her mother to the kitchen.

Her mother gave her a pained look before continuing, "Natsume was the one who gave it to me but don't tell him I told you. He doesn't want…"

Mikan didn't hear her mother's words any further as a fierce voice in her mind shouted, _NATSUME DID WHAT???_

"Anyway, please don't tell your father." Her mother's voice broke her out of her stone-like stance. "You know how he is."

Mikan didn't reply as anger took his toll on her. He _pitied _her. Of all people, he should know that she hated borrowing money. Oh when she sees him again, there will be hell to pay!

She then creased her eyebrows when she noticed that her mother was preparing a little too much food. "Mom, is someone coming?" she asked, her voice still a little strained.

Her mother smiled at Mikan. The kind of smile you would give when you're doing something that the other person is not going to like. Mikan looked at her mother suspiciously. "Mom, whom did you invite?" She repeated.

"Well, honey, it's the Hyuugas." When Mrs. Sakura didn't hear her daughter scream as she had expected, she continued. "It's kind of payback for the money. Mrs. Hyuuga said it was rare for them to have home cooked food-"

Mikan suddenly froze as memories of what she shouldn't have done flooded back to her. No! They can't be! The Hyuugas are…

"coming here for dinner. I expect you to be on your best behavior alright Mikan?" Her mother's voce snapped her out of trance.

"B-but mom!" Mikan protested but she instantly quieted down when she saw the look her mother was giving her. It was what made even Mr. Hyuuga backed down once and that's saying a lot. Mikan was nothing in comparison to the cold-hearted father of Natsume so give her a break. It wasn't like she had a choice.

"You are going to dinner. Enough said."

* * *

"But mommy, I don't wanna go!" The littlest Hyuuga whined while Natsume cursed rather ripe-ly. 

"Don't be silly," their mother sighed exasperatedly. "You two are acting like selfish six year olds." To which Youichi protested, "But I AM!" though Mrs. Hyuuga ignored him and glared at her oldest son. "Now stop saying those foul words – God knows where you learnt it from, besides Youichi is here – and ring the doorbell."

"No." Natsume shook his head stubbornly. "I am not going to even step a foot into –" Rubbing her wrinkling forehead and looking up at heavens, Mrs. Hyuuga elbowed her son aside and pressed the doorbell herself.

_Shit,_ Natsume cursed. He did not want to see any member of the family of the Sakuras, especially the women of the said family. He still didn't know why he had done that for them in the first place.

From inside the Sakura residence, they could hear a woman clearly screaming at someone. "Mikan, honey, can you and your father stop sulking for a moment and see who's at the gate, will you??" rang out the annoyed order. "Mrs. Hyuuga and her family might already be here and you know they hate to be kept waiting."

Natsume turned visibly pale. _Double shit_. He didn't even know why he was feeling this nervous. It was only Mikan for god's sake. _You know, the little bitch that made your life a living hell!_ But his heart still kept on hammering. _Damn it. _She just kissed him on the freaking cheek and he's acting like some 13 year old boy who just had sex the first time. Arrgh, he's really disgusting himself.

"Hello Mikan-chan!" Mrs. Hyuuga said brightly, making Natsume looked at the girl who had just emerged from the house. She was quite red in the face, and had the look that screams that she wanted to be anywhere but here – kind of like Natsume's feelings at the moment.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Sakura, Natsume, Youchi" she said quite forcefully, and if Natsume was seeing right, she looked quite angry rather than embarrassed as he had expected her to be. "Please come in." She gritted out and then led them towards the kitchen where also a small dining table was set. Natsume saw her father eyed them with dislike and he glared back. He knew that Mikan's father never liked his family and for good reason too. They after all, always looked down at the Sakuras and the only reason why they were even tolerating each other was because both queens of the family were best of friends and there's nothing they can do about it – hard as they try. Fortunately for his father, he couldn't come because they had a big meeting in the company and he could not afford to miss it. Although his mother was very suspicious of this big meeting, she knew where the line was and did not want to cross it. Sadly for them, her mother had the upper power when it comes to them and no amount of begging could have gotten them out of this one.

He sighed.

He was sure he was going to hate this night before it even started.

* * *

The moment dinner finished, her father excused himself and then the two women started chatting about everything, ranging from the weather to fish market while Youichi proceeded to watch some TV. Unable to penetrate through that conversation and feeling more than a little left out, Mikan stayed outside with some wild ideas of running away and never coming back. Unfortunately for her, Natsume seemed to have the same idea and joined her. 

Every passing minute was now becoming increasingly uncomfortable but she couldn't go back to the house – she was not a coward besides there's no reason to be embarrassed anyway. And plus, she was supposed to be mad at him! He did something unforgivable but why the hell was she feeling like this? Like her heart was going to explode any minute now since it's banging so hard. She was nervous but anger was supposed to overrode that. Supposed being the operative word anyway. Is she feeling this way because of what happened? So what if she kissed him? It's not like it was something important. God, it was only on the cheek. Overreacting – that's what she was doing.

She was about to say something – you know, like compliment on the weather or something but a rather foul smell made its way to her nose and she glared at Natsume who started to smoke.

"Hyuuga, can you stop that?" she said, an annoyed expression on her face.

"No." came the flat out reply.

Now, Mikan wanted to pound something – specifically, him. "Honestly, do you even have manners? Oh wait, you're Natsume Hyuuga – it's _below_ you after all." Mikan said sardonically as she threw another ferocious glare towards him.

Natsume rolled his eyes before throwing his cigarette on the ground and then stepping on it.

"Happy now?"

Mikan felt her cheeks flush yet again. She hadn't expected for him to do that, much less acknowledge her presence. She also hadn't expected herself to produce butterflies in her stomach and made her all light-headed. Why, why, why?

"Uh, th-thanks." She stammered and then mentally kicked herself for being so damn nervous. A few moments of silence passed and Mikan saw the opportunity to confront him about what he did.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know." She said, hurt apparent in her voice.

She saw Natsume's head snapped to her direction and asked, puzzled, "What?"

"Giving money to my mom, idiot!" Mikan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Natsume was quiet for a moment before he replied, "My parents did that, not me."

"Liar!" she accused vehemently. "My mom told me the truth. And even is it's your fault that I got fired, you didn't have to do that!"

Natsume snorted. "Of course, I have to or my parents would never live it down."

Mikan stared at Natsume. "Wait, how did your parents found out?"

Natsume coughed, slightly turning blue, and said nothing.

"You TOLD them???" she started swearing. "You bastard! What else???! What else did you tell them???"

He was taken aback by the sudden flare of temper. "I didn't tell them. They just … found out." In reflex action, he protected his face with his arms from the punch she was delivering.

"So they have super powers," her voice rose into a high note. She was all but spitting at him. "You pity me, don't you? That's why you gave my mother money. I thought you were finally becoming human, but that's not it, was it? You helped me because you thought I'm stupid and helpless, didn't you? You think I need you to do everything for me because I apparently can't take care of myself, don't you?" She poked him in the chest – hard. "Well, you can stop it. I don't need your pity. I don't need anybo-"

But Mikan suddenly froze when she saw the look Natsume was giving her.

She saw his eyes darkened. "You need me. You're just too blind to see it." And without warning, his lips captured hers in seconds.

To be continued…

* * *

"**Oh please no, don't kill the author for the cliffhanger! I'm going to update much faster if there a lot of motivations cough review cough and remember, no killing the author okay? Love ya guys!"**

**- Sakura Diaries**


	5. A New Enemy

**A New Enemy**

There are times that you just see something that will make an apparent change in your life. It will make you see that black and white are overrated. For Hyuuga Youichi, this is one of those times. His brother was missing and as a good and bored little brother, he went out to look for him but he never expected to find something that nearly made him want to tear his own eyes off.

Youichi refused to open his eyes. He didn't just see that, right? His brother was making out with Mikan aka -the- hag. Don't they know that it was morally wrong to traumatize a child? He loosened his hold over his one eye and peeked. He quickly closed it again. They were still going at it. Gross, so gross!

A resounding slap made Youichi opened his eyes again and he saw his brother was now facing sideways in front of a very furious Mikan. A very red handprint now decorated his brother's left cheek. The hag was breathing heavily and her cheeks were rosy either from kiss or the anger she felt –Youichi did not know nor did he even want to.

After a few moments, he heard Mikan shouting bloody murder at his brother and that was the moment he realized that if the two of them were ever to turn slightly, they would see him and he would be in trouble. As much as he loved his brother, the hag was scary when she wants to be and he didn't want to be the receiving end of her anger. Wish his brother could do the same though….

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing???" 

Ah… A question with many possible answers but not one entered Natsume's pitiful mind. He wanted to open his mouth but he knew no sound would come out. He was just as surprised as she was and probably, even more so. He kissed – no he just French kissed a girl he'd known since his diaper ages and hated to booth! He now can conclude that there was something very wrong about him. Apparently, his mouth seemed to agree wholeheartedly as he suddenly blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"Payment."

After a brief moment of awkward silence, it both dawn on them the word that carelessly stumbled out of Natsume's traitorous mouth. Hell was coming, and Natsume knew he deserved every bit of it… But instead of shouting like a madwoman a few minutes before, Natsume saw a sudden change in Mikan's appearance and he knew he would have preferred the former any time of his life.

She was looking at him with a hardened face- calm and unyielding. Her eyes were not stinging with tears as he expected to but there was something in them that made him feel like he was the worst and most vile person living.

"I'm not one of your whores," The intensity in Mikan's voice made him cringed. He had crossed the line – gone too far and he knew no amount of apology can make up for what he had said. "You'll do well to remember that."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth than he found himself hopping on one foot, holding his bruised shin.

* * *

Crying was one of the things that she hated doing the most. She was never a crybaby from the start and she did not want to start now. But why is she now in her best friend's lap, dirtying her dress with her tears and snot, for hours now? Her parents were probably worried about her. It was already late now, judging by the time she had left and the time she had spent crying. However, she still wasn't ready to go home nor did she even want to. Going home will just remind her that Natsume stole her first kiss, and not only that – she let him. 

"Mikan, stop it. You're becoming really pathetic." Hotaru said softly and not impatient as it should have sounded. Minutes later, Mikan sat beside Hotaru and wiped her runny nose and puffy eyes with a tissue. She still hadn't told Hotaru what happened. She just went to her house, straight to her room and cried in her lap without much ado.

"This is Natsume's fault, isn't it?" Hotaru asked flatly.

Mikan's eyebrows shot up. "How did you-"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "You only cry this much when it's because of him."

"I do NOT!"

"Yes you do."

"Do NOT!"

"Yes – never mind. I don't have time for this." Hotaru said abruptly before standing up and walking to her desk to resume her interrupted work. "Just tell me when you're ready to talk about it okay?"

Mikan did not need to look at Hotaru to know she understood that she still wasn't ready. Her dirty little secrets from Hotaru were becoming a pile. She still hadn't told her that she was almost raped… and now, this. Hoping that she wouldn't have to keep more secrets like this, she gave her best friend a quick hug.

"Thanks, Hotaru-chan."

"Anytime." Hotaru said, and then pointed towards the door. "Now go home, I'm sure your parents are getting worried."

Mikan gave her best friend another hug and quick peck on the cheek before she left for home. A smile graced her face as she headed for the door. She felt a great deal better than when she had arrived. Beside, even if she had kneed Natsume in the shin and it satisfied her that she had hurt him just as he had hurt her, crying came naturally to her and she's a girl, enough said.

She arrived home that night without having to deal with her parents or the Hyuugas. Apparently, the two brothers already left, her father was already sleeping, and her mother and Mrs. Hyuuga were too busy to notice that she had left. She sighed thankfully. It was better that way because if they found out what she had done, surely she'll receive a lashing enough to last her a lifetime.

After she had changed clothes, she went to bed and hoped that tomorrow would be a much better day. Unfortunately for Mikan, fate seemed to have other plans.

* * *

Lovely Shoda Sumire – the most popular girl in school. Perfect long cerulean olive hair. Perfect emerald green eyes. Perfect body. Perfect. Perfect. Too bad she was such a bitch. Mikan watched unbelievingly as she reduced Anna to tears. 

"Anna," she began sweetly which reminded Mikan of a very poisonous treat. "This is the last time I'm going to say this, Natsume's MINE. And if I ever, EVER, find you staring, talking or even be near him, I swear I will ruin your reputation and you will, and I mean, YOU WILL wish you have never met me. Have you heard of Sara Johnson?" She asked in a menacing whisper, as she crouched and stared pleasurably at the cowering student.

Of course, everybody had heard of Sara Johnson. She was an American exchange student who had fallen head over heels with Natsume and became one of his passing girlfriends. When Sara and Natsume dated, she threw it on Sumire's face since oddly enough; Natsume never succumbed to Sumire's will and never dated her. But it was a big mistake messing with Sumire and soon, Sara found herself fleeing for her life – literally. It seemed that Sumire had a little group of boys who would willingly do anything for her. Draw up your own conclusions, ladies and gentlemen.

It was already late in the afternoon and Mikan's day was passable. She had arrived early that morning so she could avoid Natsume. Fortunately for her, Natsume wasn't her classmate and she was free from him all day. The only time she felt inclined to hide was when it was recess and lunch time, but she sometimes didn't eat during those times due to money or lack there of. She was going home but then she forgot her notebook and it was a good thing that she did. Anna was crying pitifully, and now she just had enough of this melodrama plus she was also feeling decidedly upset and annoyed towards this social climbing bitch who felt she could step on the backs of the hoi polloi on her way to whatever throne she was trying to conquer. And when she was upset and annoyed, she tends to do unorthodox things.

Mikan stepped out of the shadows. "Excuse me, Miss Shoda, but I don't think Natsume is anyone's property especially yours."

Sumire had been startled when she stepped out but it did not stop her from raking Mikan up from the bottom of her worn out school shoes. "Well, well, well. If it isn't another accident in the form of Mikan Saku-"

"Excuse me, but I really don't have time to listen to this tyrannical tirade." Mikan said coldly, with a sudden burst of anger. "Anna, let's go. Now." Anna shuffled towards her and they left Sumire who had her mouth still unbecomingly open.

"Th-thanks Mi-hic-kan-chan!" Anna said as she wiped her tears away.

Mikan's eyes immediately softened and she patted Anna's back. "You're welcome. But why did Sumire did that? She usually doesn't pay much attention to us."

Anna's grim face brightened almost immediately. "Oh my god, Mikan! Natsume asked me out yesterday! You know –the- Natsume Hyuuga! And he even kissed me a few minutes ago and that was when Shoda saw us and she started acting…"

Anna's words became a blur to her as the full consequence of what she had done hit her. Oh why the hell did she have to open her big fat mouth? Now she had made an enemy – a very dangerous enemy and it was all because of Natsume! She now wanted to bang her head against a wall. She was such an idiot. Tomorrow was going to be hell for sure.

When Mikan arrived that morning, she found out she was wrong.

It was much worse.

To be continued…

* * *

"**Wow, got it done! I hope you like it! And sorry if it's a bit OOC, but I think Mikan will be like that when she's all grown up, right? Standing up for others and etcetera. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. I was so surprised! Please keep on reviewing!"**

**- Sakura Diaries**


End file.
